Returning Feet and Voices at the Door
by Drake Rhapsody
Summary: "¡Oh, cuánto había deseado volver a Erebor y abrazar a aquellos amigos con los que había compartido tantas cosas!" movieverse/bookverse. Los personajes y los lugares pertenecen a Tolkien, el Creador de Mundos y Filólogo por encima de todo. ¡Que nunca se pierda su memoria!


**Buenas noches. **

**Raro me parecía que no se me hubiese ocurrido algo con lo que presentar mis más sinceros respetos a la obra de Tolkien, hasta que ha aparecido por aquí mi musa y me ha hecho escribir esto en menos de una tarde. **

**Os voy a confesar algo: cuando en la peli de Peter Jackson, Bilbo empieza su historia con "En un agujero en el suelo vivía un hobbit", yo me eché a llorar como una magdalena. Y cuando Bilbo recibe la visita del Gandalf al final de la última de las tres películas, cuando el círculo se cierra, no inundé el cine por respeto al personal de limpieza. El Hobbit ha sido un libro que marcó mi infancia, y las pelis, más o menos fieles, me han encantado. **

**Menos Tauriel. Metomentodo. Y los Comedores de Tierra, que no pintaban nada.**

**En fin, allá hacia donde parten Los Portadores de Anillos al final de la Trilogía de El Señor de los Anillos siempre me había parecido un velo hacia el paraíso, el tipo de muerte serena de quienes saben que su tiempo ya ha pasado y lo aceptan. Además, recuerdo haber tenido una conversación sobre esto con mi buen amigo Wolf, a quien suelo tener presente cuando escribo.**

**Esto es lo que me gustaría que encontrase Bilbo al llegar a la tierra de los Valar, algo así como un Paraíso.**

**Ahora, disfrutad de **

**RETURNING FEET AND VOICES AT THE DOOR**

**¡Drake Rhapsody, a vuestro servicio!**

El barco zarpó, dejando atrás los Puertos Grises y a tres llorosos hobbits.

Los elfos empezaron a cantar mucho antes de perder de vista la costa.

Cantaban, pidiendo la bendición de los Valar para los que quedaban atrás, para que la Edad del Hombre que se presentaba fuese benévola con todas las razas que quedaban sobre la Tierra Media.

Atrás quedaban Merry y Pippin, y el bueno de Sam.

Atrás quedaba Radagast, que había elegido permanecer en su amado bosque.

Atrás quedaba Arwen Undómiel, nueva Reina de Gondor.

Atrás quedaba Aragorn, hijo de Arathor, Elessar.

Atrás quedaba Bárbol, y Legolas, y Gimli, y…

Atrás, tan atrás…

La mente de Bilbo, ya vieja y cansada, se fue aclarando a medida que el barco era impulsado lejos del continente.

_¡Mira a dónde te ha llevado finalmente El Camino, Bilbo Bolsón!_ Dijo una voz en su cabeza _¿A dónde vamos, viejo? ¿Qué vas a encontrar?_

_La siguiente aventura,_ se contestó, _por fin._

Frodo, que se apoyaba en la barandilla del barco, fue el primero en avistar la tierra.

El barco no se detuvo. Llegó a la desembocadura de un río, y lo remontó, despacio.

Todo fue silencio durante mucho tiempo. Los elfos parecieron honrar aquella tierra sagrada con la ausencia de sus voces prodigiosas en una muestra de respeto.

Entonces, Bilbo lo oyó. Una canción en la distancia, una canción que conocía muy bien, una canción que estaba en su Libro Rojo, y que había deseado oír miles de veces en todos aquellos años.

_Far_ _over_ _the Misty_ _Mountains__Cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old…_

–No puede ser… –dijo.

Frodo se volvió a mirar a su viejo tío, pero de pronto ya no era tan viejo. El pelo blanco retrocedió para dar paso a los rizos castaños de antaño, cuando era un respetable hobbit sentado frente a su puerta. La misma nariz, los mismos ojos, la misma boca que antaño. Con las mismas manos con las que había trepado los árboles del Bosque Negro, Bilbo se sujetó a la barandilla, inclinado sobre ella para escuchar mejor.

De pronto, la canción terminó, pero no se hizo el silencio; unas voces, largo tiempo añoradas, siguieron resonando entre la bruma.

Saltó del barco y ni siquiera Frodo o Gandalf le detuvieron: en aquel mágico lugar siempre podía ir a donde quisiera, pero en aquel momento lo que deseaba más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo, era correr hacia las voces que cantaban, de vuelta a un pasado lejano, a un tiempo que había echado de menos todos y cada uno de los días de su vida.

Al primero que vio fue a Bofur, bailando sobre la mesa redonda, como aquella vez en Rivendel, como cada vez que había iniciado una canción para animar a la Compañía.

Sentados en torno a la mesa, golpeando el tablero y cantando a pleno pulmón, estaban todos los demás.

Balin, muerto en Moria, reía despreocupadamente, con el mismo aspecto con el que llegó a Bolsón Cerrado.

Dwalin, por lo que sabía, el más longevo de los trece, había sacado su violín. Fili y Kili, príncipes bajo la Montaña, subieron a bailar junto a Bofur, que pasó ambos brazos por los hombros de los dos jóvenes.

Ori dibujaba, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y Oin balanceaba la trompetilla, contento con la canción. Bifur llevaba la percusión, farfullando algo en khuzdul, y a su lado Dori y Nori discutían amistosamente sobre la propiedad de unos cubiertos. Y Bombur, el bueno de Bombur, comía en su esquina de la mesa, como siempre.

Como siempre.

Se acercó, temblando.

¡Oh, cuánto había deseado, desde aquella última visita de Balin, volver a Erebor y abrazar a aquellos amigos con los que había compartido tantas cosas!

Y, sin embargo, no se atrevía a dar un paso.

Hasta que una mano se apoyó en su hombro.

–Bienvenido de nuevo, Señor Bolsón –dijo una voz regia, profunda –. Nos preguntábamos cuándo aparecerías.

Se volvió, con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Thorin –murmuró, con un respeto que creía haber enterrado junto con la Piedra del Arca en el pecho del hijo de Thrain.

Se habría arrodillado, pero el Rey Bajo la Montaña no se lo permitió.

–Arriba, Bilbo. Aquí no hay por qué arrodillarse.

Pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros del hobbit y comenzó a llevarle junto a los demás.

En ése momento, Bofur exclamó:

–¡Ahí está! –y abrió los brazos, con una enorme sonrisa.

Los hermanos Fili y Kili saltaron de la mesa y le alzaron en volandas. Todos los enanos quisieron abrazarle, y pasó un buen rato hasta que consiguió sentarse a la mesa, entre Thorin y Balin.

Bofur volvió a subir al tablero.

–Demos la bienvenida a nuestro Muy Honorable Saqueador, el Señor Bilbo Bolsón, Jinete del Barril, Amigo de los Elfos y Compañero de los Enanos –levantó la jarra de cerveza –. ¡A tu salud, muchacho!

–¿Por qué has tardado tanto? –se quejó Bombur –. ¡Hace _siglos_ que te esperábamos!

–¡Tenemos que contarte todo lo que pasó en Moria! –exclamó Ori, de nuevo joven, agitando en el aire su cuaderno de notas. Dori, como siempre, le apoyó una mano en el hombro, chistándole para que no hiciese tanto ruido

–¡Y en Erebor, desde que te fuiste! –gritó Nori –. Siempre creímos que volverías…

–¡Y tienes que contarnos todo lo que ha pasado desde que no estamos! –exclamó Gloin, de nuevo con su barba roja, no la blanca que lucía durante el Concilio de Elrond –. Tiempo queda para que Gimli venga y me lo cuente en persona… ¿Es verdad que se hizo amigo del hijo de Thranduil?

–¿Y qué ha sido de Gandalf? –preguntó Dwalin –. Condenado mago, ya podría haberse pasado a saludar…

Bifur farfulló algo en khuzdul, algo que, debido sin duda a la magia del lugar, Bilbo comprendió perfectamente como un "Me alegro de verte, Bilbo, de todo corazón".

Balin no dijo nada, sólo sonrió y abrazó a su amigo. Bilbo recordó con cariño la última visita del enano, tan clara como si hubiese sido ayer…

¿O había sido ayer?

La familiaridad de los trece compañeros, y la alegría de estar otra vez todos juntos, borró de su mente los años de esperar en la puerta, echando de menos sentir El Camino bajo los pies.

–¡Cántanos algo, Bilbo! –exclamaron a coro Fili y Kili –. ¡Por favor!

Thorin, que no había dejado de sonreír junto con todos los demás, sacó su arpa, y esperó a que el hobbit comenzase.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, una cerveza en la mano, y una pipa en la otra, mientras cientos de anillos de humo bailaban sobre sus cabezas, Bilbo Bolsón cantó la única canción que había ocupado su memoria aquellos últimos días en Rivendel:

_I sit beside the fire and think  
of all that I have seen,  
of meadow-flowers and butterflies  
in summers that have been;_

_Of yellow leaves and gossamer  
in autumns that there were,  
with morning mist and silver sun  
and wind upon my hair._

_I sit beside the fire and think  
of how the world will be  
when winter comes without a spring  
that I shall ever see._

_For still there are so many things  
that I have never seen:  
in every wood in every spring  
there is a different green._

_I sit beside the fire and think  
of people long ago,  
and people who will see a world  
that I shall never know._

_But all the while I sit and think  
of times there were before,  
I listen for returning feet  
and voices at the door._

Y mientras terminaba de cantar, todos los enanos patearon el suelo con sus pies, fuerte, muy fuerte.

–¿Esto era, amigo, lo que echabas en falta? –dijo por fin Balin –. ¿Nuestros pies volviendo? ¿Nuestras voces cantando contigo?

–Sí –respondió Bilbo, completamente feliz –justo esto. Así que, ahora que estamos todos, mi buen Balin, pásame un poco de ese tabaco que tan bien huele.

**Esta última canción es la original de Tolkien, por eso no he querido poner la versión traducida.**

**Espero que os haya gustado este fic, lo ha causado un resto de melancolía que ha venido a pasar conmigo la tarde del domingo.**

**_Que el viento bajo las alas os sostenga allá donde el sol navega y la luna camina_**

**Drake Rhapsody**


End file.
